


Diamond Cut Diamond

by liriio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, InabilityAU, M/M, Magician！Stephen, Thief！Peter - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio
Summary: Thieves can always turn things you do not really exist into, but magicians are good at making fantasies come true. When two people meet, who will become the ultimate winner?The thief stole his heart, but the magician made love bloom.





	1. First Encounter

AU：奇异博士！魔术师/星爵！小偷  
sammary：小偷总能把你真实存放的东西变成不存在的，而魔术师则擅长于让幻想成为现实。当两人相遇，究竟谁会成为最终赢家？

小偷偷走他的心，魔术师却让爱情开出了永不凋零的鲜花。

首发lof，AO3存个档，辣到眼睛还请见谅。

charpter1  
已经接近傍晚，但地铁站里依然人流汹涌，密密麻麻的人好像浪潮一样一波一波的拍在地铁门上，Quill就是在这个时候趁机逃票成功一起挤上了这班地铁。

车厢里像一个闷热的沙丁鱼罐头。这个比喻烂大街，但无比形象。Quill就像一条滑溜溜的泥鳅混进了鱼群，他缓慢的游走在各色人群中选择着适合下手的目标。总体来说会选择乘地铁的人一般也不会多有钱，但是他还是总能从里面矮子里面拔将军，找出其中最富有的那个。

金发的女郎面庞娇美，微微上扬的嘴唇透露出内心暗暗的兴奋和愉悦，浑身上下都散发着青春的气息，这让她看起来非常迷人，尤其是她小巧的耳垂上一对流光溢彩的红宝石耳环更是点睛之笔。

这真是一个令人意外的收获，Quill没有想到今天竟然能有如此值钱的战利品。自打从业开始，他总是胜利的一方。

这次也一样，毫无悬念的，Quill仅仅花了五分钟就把它们拿到手了，然后熟练的作大方自然状在下一站到达时挤下了地铁。

他也不知道这具体是什么地方，因为下车后不敢轻易逗留，低着头一口气走了几个街区再停下来时，他已经被四周一模一样的十字路口搞迷路了，这似乎已经不是他熟悉的那几个区了。虽然“掠夺者”在纽约也是赫赫有名的黑帮组织了，但是地盘也只是覆盖了整个纽约的三分之一，所以他迷茫的观察着周围的标志性建筑，准备掏出手机开个导航软件找到刚才那个地铁站。

说实话他一眼就扫到了那个距离几十米的大剧院，这座建筑就跟里面经常出演的各种戏剧风格一样，气势恢宏，非常显眼。很快导航软件上就显示好了回程路线，他正要对着周围仔细对照时，突然眼尖的发现刚才那个金发女郎居然也在自己之后就下了站，这不禁让他感受到从业生涯中的第一次职业危机。不过幸好她似乎还没有发觉耳环已经失窃了，此时正维持着甜甜的笑容往那座大剧院走去。

于是他迅速的照着路线回到了掠夺者总部。

Quill下车后走了一个街区，岔进一条巷子里左拐右拐最后停在了一扇挂着火焰纹章的门前。一推开门，屋里各种嘈杂的打牌声，聊天声，打台球声，三俗的音乐声就立马争先恐后地涌进了他的耳朵里。Quill叹了口气，他真是从心眼儿里厌恶这个地方，跟这群渣滓混在一起，但这或许也是他永远都无法逃脱的结局吧。

“小子，今天的货呢？”勇度又呲着他那一口烂牙在他面前不容反抗的摊开了手掌，一口浓烟猝不及防的喷了他一脸。廉价的烟味儿呛得他不禁咳嗽了两声，“你有病啊！离我远点，呛死了”，极不情愿的把红宝石耳环从内衬口袋里掏出来，狠狠地拍在他手上。

“今天行情这么好？！居然能得了这种货？”

“运气来了挡也挡不住呗。”

“不错不错，这拿到黑市上准能卖个好价钱。小子，干得漂亮！”

也许是过于兴奋，勇度拍在他肩膀上那几下疼得他龇牙咧嘴的，Quill小声咒骂着把自己关进了房间。

日头渐落，他看见天边有一群白鸽远远的向这个街区飞过来，它们穿过小巷和杂乱无章的电线，有一些立在音乐喷泉的边沿上围成一圈喝水，更多的则降落在广场的地上做出乖巧状等着人们的投喂。

这个剧院的位置很好，站在剧院二楼的落地窗前就可以毫不费力的一览对面艺术广场的景色，Strange很喜欢每天站在这里看一看那头发生的种种情况。艺术广场，顾名思义，每天都会有许多艺术家在这里实践自己的梦想，他们有的是为别人画像的画家，有的是流浪歌手和流浪诗人，还有的是来此地取景取材的摄影师。从某种程度上讲，他其实也可以勉强算作“艺术家”的一员，因此对这类人总有一种特别的好感，会情不自禁的去关注他们。

今天他一眼就看见了一个穿红色皮衣外套的高个漂亮少年，因为在一群穿着朴素的艺术家和赶来看表演的矮一些的女孩儿们中他真是显得尤为突出。而且那确实是一个非常漂亮的少年，不过他好像也在专注的看别的什么人，顺着他的视线寻去，Strange看见了一个清纯的金发女郎。好吧，也许他们帅哥美女刚好是一对儿，他这样想着，心里没由来的莫名有些失望。

当广场边上的钟楼时针缓缓走向了7的时候，夜晚的节目这才正式开始。今天又是Mr.Strange的魔术专场，这位英俊迷人的魔术师今夜无疑又会轻易的俘获一群少女的芳心。

今晚的剧院里人满为患，其中大多都是冲着这位魔术师本人而来的，横幅牌子和荧光棒随处可见，偌大的一个剧院竟活生生弄得像个演唱会现场。

大厅里所有的水晶灯同时熄灭了，幕布也拉了下来，一束追光打在舞台上，原本人声鼎沸的剧院顿时变得鸦雀无声，因为今夜的主角就要登场了。

Strange今天照旧穿着他那套标志性的行头，暗蓝色的修身长袍和骚包的立领红斗篷让他看起来就像个真正的魔法师，而精心修剪过的小胡子又给他增添了几分魅力。才甫一出场，就引得底下一阵尖叫，但他确实是个货真价实的魔术师，而不是别的什么天王巨星，然而他终究还是忍下心里那一点不痛快，开始了一贯吊人胃口的开场白。

魔术师带着自信的微笑，开始了他众多的拿手好戏，他鬼魅搬的身手和潇洒流畅的动作都时不时的让底下响起一阵又一阵的惊呼。前半场的魔术非常成功，顺利的调动了全场观众的注意力和积极性，现场的气氛也越来越火热，接下来正是一个他提前设计好的高潮环节——从现场观众里选出一位幸运儿来点单并亲自参与这个魔术。

果然他一宣布，台下顿时又是一顿此起彼伏的尖叫，人人都疯狂挥舞着双手，希望自己能被选中。

Strange快速的扫视着台下的人群，很快他就选中了一个满意的对象——那位之前见过的清纯可人的金发女郎。虽然他自己从来不需要助手，但是大多数魔术师的传统不都是有一个美丽的金发女郎做助手吗？就像福尔摩斯和华生的固定搭配一样。

被选中的金发女郎看上去也激动坏了，她一路小跑着上了舞台，开始兴奋的与Strange握手。

“这位美丽的女士，很荣幸邀请到你参与我的魔术，不得不说，今夜的你看上去就像神话中赞颂的仙女一样动人，不过要是再戴上一副耳环会更加完美哦。”魔术师用轻快的语气调侃着，试图缓解她的紧张，却没想到女郎的脸色一下子变得煞白。她慌张地抚摸着两边的耳垂，确实是空空荡荡的，眼看着就要急哭了。

Strange也没料到这突如其来的情况，只得试图硬着头皮圆场。

“我的红宝石耳环不见了！”

好吧，今天真是运气感人，Strange想。女郎的话就像往水井里投下了一颗炸弹，果不其然这下会场里人人自危，一下子骚动起来，已经开始有点乱套了。

Strange安慰似的在这位年轻女郎的头上轻轻拍了拍，“别太着急了，剧院的工作人员会立即帮你报警的。你看看，这是什么？”他摊开刚才的那只手，只见手掌里面已躺着一支娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰，众人还没反应过来，玫瑰又已经变成了无数的花瓣从女郎的头顶上飘落下来。剥开光秃秃的花茎，原来还内嵌着一只木发簪，他轻轻的把发簪插到女郎的头发里。他这一连串的动作其实不过用了3秒，直看得众人瞠目结舌，女郎也不禁被吸引了，这浪漫的小把戏果真成功的把她又逗笑了。

在他循循善诱的劝说下，渐渐的大厅里又恢复了平静，总算是顺利的完成了今夜的全部表演。

演出结束，观众们渐渐都走光了，Strange一个人在台上收拾着道具。他突然有一种直觉，女郎的红宝石耳环可能就是在傍晚时分被他看见的那个穿着红皮衣外套的男人偷的。但他还不能完全下定结论，就因为那个男人在人群中专注观察这位女郎，万一是因为男人是她的爱慕者呢。总而言之，他不能在没有确凿证据的情况下去随便跟别人说他怀疑了一个什么人，特别是他又没法继续观察那个男人的前提下。

自今天早上Quill出了门之后就一直在随意的乱逛，不知怎的，他最后又鬼使神差地上了上次那段地铁线。

看起来这段路线肯定是联通着一段非常繁华的地段，因为他已经来回连着坐了10趟，车上每趟都还是拥挤不堪，连转个身都困难。但他是谁？他Peter Quill可是江湖人称星爵的专业好手，这种令常人难以忍受的状况对他来说仍是小菜一碟。他浪费了大半天的时间，终于在刚刚才寻到了今天第一个理想的目标。

那是个穿着一件黑色长风衣的高个男人，从头发往下全都整齐服帖，一丝不苟，衣着品位看起来也很高雅，只是Quill很奇怪这种人怎么会来坐地铁？但不管怎么说，既然今天撞到他手里，就只能算男人自己倒霉了，要知道他自出道以来还从未失过手。

打定了主意，Quill就开始熟练的假意由下站时纷乱的人流接近他身边，悄悄地瞄准了他刚上车时就从胸前取下来放进风衣内衬口袋里的绿宝石吊坠。刀片无声的切开了风衣的内衬口袋底部，他手快得几乎只能看到残影，转瞬之间另一只手已经稳稳地接住了吊坠。

又是一次完美的任务！等等，这触感好像不太对……他不安的往手里看去——一朵带着露珠的白玫瑰静静地躺在他的手心里。

“你这样漂亮的人就应该配最高贵纯洁的白玫瑰，这个比我的吊坠更适合你。”

Quill有点着慌的抬起头，却发现那个男人正贴着他的耳边低声的诉说，一只手还揽着他的腰，那喷洒在耳后温热的鼻息引人不断发抖。他的嘴唇靠得很近，亲昵的挨着耳朵和脸颊若即若离的磨蹭，就像是情人间的耳鬓厮磨。

Quill从来没跟一个人这样亲近过，更何况是一个还高他半个头的男人。他感觉自己的脑子已经迅速成了一团浆糊，脸也渐渐涨红了，还紧张得情不自禁的闭上了眼睛。

不仅如此，男人不知什么时候从他手中取走了玫瑰帮他别在外套上，等他反应过来一切，男人已经下站了。

靠！他偷窃不成竟然还反被这个男人给调戏了！！！简直就是他职业生涯中的滑铁卢！

他气冲冲的下了站，正打算掏出手机，刚把手一伸进兜里就不由得尖叫了一声，引来周围一圈人怪异的眼神。

他，他一把摸到了个软乎乎毛茸茸的东西，吓得他差点跌在光滑的地上。颤抖着手把里面的东西拎出来——原来是一只不足月的小奶狗，正用四只小爪扒着他的手机，它的怀里还夹了一张小纸条。

“觉得它很像你，都太可爱，所以把它送给你作见面礼。另，金发女郎的红宝石耳环是你偷的吧？她很可怜，这耳环是她过世的母亲留给她唯一的遗物，如果你改变了想法，可以来找我。电话：xxxxxxxxxxx，地址：xxxxxxxxxxx。”

该死，他是怎么知道的？而且这种老掉牙的理由以为我会信吗？肯定是胡乱编的，不过也不知道走了什么运还真让他给蒙对了，因为自己早早过世的母亲，他对这种温情牌还真没什么抵抗力。

小心翼翼的把那只可爱的小奶狗塞回兜里，最终他还是骂骂咧咧的拨出了那个电话，几乎是立刻，那头就接通了。

“比我预料的还要快哦。我叫Stephen Strange，是个魔术师。”

“哦，好吧，魔术师先生你好，首先恭喜你该死的猜对了，但你怎么知道是我？你是当代的福尔摩斯吗？”

“那我就不敢当了。实话实说，只是那天下午我碰巧看到你在广场上观察那位女郎，而且今天你又在这条去剧院的必经之路找上了我，所以做了个合理猜想。”

“……fuck！你意思是在给我下套？！耍我很好玩吗？”

“别生气。其实我是真的对你本人挺感兴趣的，我猜你也下站了，来车站附近的最大那家咖啡馆喝一杯？我在二楼的6号包间等你。”

“…………”

Quill气的要命，毫不犹豫地挂断了电话。

他觉得自己今天可能是中了邪了，要不然怎么被那个男人戏弄过后还是不由自主的迈向了那家咖啡馆。好吧，他承认，那个魔术师长得是有点帅，有点魅力。

那家咖啡馆确实如他所言很近，所以说他是早早预料到自己一定会马上找他，才故意选在这里等自己？难道魔术师都真会什么窥探人心的魔法不成？

Quill愤愤不平的走进了包间，一屁股坐到了魔术师的对面。

“原谅我自作主张给你点了份蛋糕，感觉你应该会喜欢吃些甜的？”

“这算是赔礼？不过尝起来确实还不错。”Quill毫不客气的叉着蛋糕大口大口吃了起来，粗暴的吃法看起来一点也不优雅，但是竟然意外的有几分可爱。Strange越来越想赞美自己送的见面礼了。

“先跟你说好，那对耳环已经被我老大拿去黑市卖了，我一时半会儿也很难把它弄回来。”

“没关系，这早在意料之中，我知道这很难为你，也不急这一时。不过，看你的模样真不像是干这行的，为什么年纪轻轻就去混黑帮做这些呢？”

“怎么？做贼还有什么容貌标准？我这样的就不行？不过有一点你说对了，确实不是我自己想混黑帮，是我小时候母亲过世后，被帮里的老大拐卖到这里来，被他当儿子带大的，自然不想混也得混。”

“不是不行，是太漂亮了，任何看到你的人都不会觉得你是个贼。那……你被拐的时候，你亲生父亲呢？”

“我从生下来就没见过那个混账，谁知道他在哪里花天酒地呢。”

“对不起，我不该提这个，我不知道你……”Strange现在知道为什么少年会这么快就找他了，纸条上的话一定触动到他了，“好了，咖啡不要喝太多了，会饱的。我们换个地方，我请你吃晚饭怎么样？”

“好啊，去，为什么不去？有便宜不占王八蛋。”

Strange又笑了，自从他认识了这个漂亮的少年，这一天笑的次数可能跟这么多年加起来一样多了。

然后Strange就带他去了另一家风格及其浪漫的高级餐厅，两人说笑谈天，异常和谐的吃完了这顿晚餐，意外的他发现两个人比他之前想象的还要合拍。从餐厅出来，已经晚上9点多了，于是两人也决定各自分别。Quill想也不想扭头就走，刚走没两步，就又被Strange叫住了。

“？”

“……嗯，这个送给你去交差，我猜你今天跟我在这耗了一天，还没得到什么战利品吧，回去会被惩罚吧。”

那是一块儿名表，一看就很贵的那种。真舍得下本啊，Quill掂着表冲他挑了挑眉。

“……还有，我好像一直忘记问你的名字了？”

“Peter Quill，江湖人送名号星爵。”Quill很不给面子的笑了出来，他觉得这个魔术师真是越来越有趣了。

“Pete，嗯这有一张我明天晚上演出的票，不知道你有没有兴趣来看一看？”

“没有。”

回答如此干脆利落，魔术师不由得有些失望，可他刚露出失落的表情来，下一秒又见那个小混蛋一把抢过了票跑远了。

“——骗你的。”

看着魔术师气急败坏的滑稽表情，今天终于扳回了一次，Quill美滋滋的想。


	2. Fluttering

charpter2  
Strange站在镜子前左看右看总觉得还是不太满意，这十分钟里他已经神经质的整了三十次斗篷立领，撩了十次刘海。不，不能再撩头发了，待会儿给摸油了就惨了。唉，他怎么突然跟个高中女生一样丢人，算了，要相信自己就是最棒的，一会儿一定会把Pete帅到合不拢腿。

终于魔术师又带着一贯的自信大步流星的走出了休息室。

Peter有点忐忑的跟着周围层层叠叠的女孩儿们一起等着检票入场，说老实话，他从小到大还真没来过这种地方，要进这个超大的陌生剧院里，还真有点紧张。他一会儿不会走错通道什么的吧，感觉会有点丢人。

而且，没想到这家伙这么招女孩子喜欢，从候场开始他就发现这里面80％都是女孩儿，她们大多都在兴奋的谈论这位魔术师有多么的英俊潇洒，优雅迷人。都是白日做梦！就算他再迷人再潇洒也不可能变成她们其中之一的男朋友！Peter愤愤的想。

终于演出要开始了，Strange又穿着他那身演出时的标志性行头出场了。他一出来就不自觉的在观众席里寻找那个熟悉的身影，好在Peter的红皮衣很是显眼，他一眼就看到了。Peter在底下给了他一个wink，魔术师也不由自主的露出了一个大大的笑容。

今晚的魔术仍然精彩，毕竟他的技术永远都会是Strange骄傲的资本，看到Peter渐渐不再那么拘谨，甚至跟着台下其他女孩们重合了节奏，开始一起看着他两眼放光，又一阵一阵的尖叫起来，感觉自己的自信心和愉悦感都快要爆出体外了。

演出结束，观众开始散场，只有Peter仍然坐在原位上等Strange结束工作。女孩儿们从他身前身后经过时，他听到好几个女孩子在讨论今天的魔术师怎么那么开心，老是看着她们这片在傻笑。等女孩子们争论着魔术师看的到底是她们其中的谁慢慢走远了，而Peter也已经从脸颊红到了脖子根。

等他再抬起头时，面前一张放大的脸吓了他一跳。

“干嘛这么近？吓死人了！”

“看你的脸很红，想观察下你是不是发烧了。”

“你才发烧了！收拾好了就赶紧的走吧！”Peter一巴掌拍在Strange肩膀上，推着他走到通道里。

两人出了剧院，慢慢的走在广场上。

“我们去哪儿？”

“这么晚了，要不请你吃夜宵？”

“这么好？天天请我吃饭？别哪天把你给吃穷了吧？”

“可是一般人约会不就都是吃饭，逛街，看电影吗？要不之后再请你去看午夜场的电影？”

“谁跟你约会了？！”

“好吧，你愿意说它是什么就是什么。所以去不去？”

“……去啊。”

Strange又笑了，他觉得今晚他的脸都要笑酸了，跟他呆在一起，就连广场上那个他天天看到想吐的雕塑都突然变得清新脱俗了起来。

吃完夜宵，Peter没想到Strange说要带他看电影会是去一个“汽车之夜”，那种坐在敞篷车后座里看露天电影。

“你怎么会想到来这里？”

“觉得你会更喜欢这种？我猜错了吗？”

“……没有。”

Peter突然不再想嘴硬什么，老实的把自己歪进Strange的怀里窝着不再动弹了。

Strange倒是吓了一跳，没想到他会突然变得这么主动，但很快就反应过来牢牢的把他搂住了。

过了一会儿Peter突然举起手来把一只耳机塞到他的耳朵里，里面传来了一首略带伤感的老歌《Casablanca》。

“有没有觉得我们现在跟歌里唱的很像？”

“I fell in love with you watching Casablanca  
Back row of the drive in show in the flickering light  
Popcorn and cokes beneath the stars became champagne and caviar  
Making love on a long hot summers night  
I thought you fell in love with me watching Casablanca  
Holding hands 'neath the paddle fans in Rick's Candle lit cafe  
Hiding in the shadows from the spies  
Moroccan moonlight in your eyes  
Making magic at the movies in my old chevorlet  
Oh A kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca  
…………”

“比耳机里唱得还好听。”

“哈哈哈哈你说这种瞎话的时候良心都不会痛吗？你要敢公开这么说，我可能要被歌手的粉丝骂死。”

“心都被你偷走了不在我这里了呀，良心已经不存在了都还会不会痛。”

他们七嘴八舌的聊着天，电影放到一半的时候已经没人关注它在播些什么了，Peter把头枕在Strange的肩上仰着头看繁星点点，“今天的星星好亮，”他边嘟囔着边用脸颊去蹭魔术师的颈窝，惹得Strange也只好揉揉他软软的小肚子，再轻轻挠一挠，Peter就咯咯的笑着先求饶了。

“胡说，没有哪一颗能比我的小星星更好。”

“怎么你讲这种话的时候居然又可以用这么一本正经的表情？”Peter不满的伸手去捏他的脸，硬要他扯出一个微笑的表情来。

“……我再笑脸就要酸死了。”

Peter愣了愣，放开了蹂躏他脸颊的手，开始转头埋在他肩上闷笑起来。

不知不觉中电影也已经到了尾声，一直安静窝在他怀里的Peter却突然坐起来，“吧唧”一声亲在了Strange的脸颊上。向来反应敏捷的魔术师罕见的呆住了，然后他低头吻住了Peter的嘴唇，带着一股不容反抗的力道，强势的撬开他的口腔跟他的舌头一起纠缠不清。Peter这会儿出奇的乖顺，就这么闭着眼睛任他在自己的唇齿间无度的索取纠缠。Strange这个略显霸道的深吻也不知道持续了多久，总之他们分开的时候周围人已经寥寥无几。

这天他们分别的时候，Peter的脸还是红红的，现在的他看起来简直恨不得把开心写脸上，看地上歪歪的影子都是可爱透顶的，连着寒冷的夜风吹在身上都没有了知觉。而Strange一路都揉着自己酸痛的脸部肌肉，想要努力控制自己不要再笑出来了。

当Peter小心的推开挂着火焰纹章的大门时，他愕然发现Yondu竟然还没有睡，正坐在厅里等他。

“小子，今天怎么半夜才回来？”

“你是高中女生的老妈吗？我都已经成年了，玩得晚一点有什么关系？”

“……你这臭小子！麻利地给我滚去睡觉！”

“知道啦！老妈——”

然后Peter赶紧在Yondu冲进来之前反锁了房门，听见他在外面小声的骂骂咧咧，心满意足的爬上了床。

约会这种事吧，向来都是有一就有二的，于是最近Peter每天都跟Strange在一起厮混。他们去公园，去游乐园，去海边，或者其他无聊的地方，不过只要能跟跟对方一起，就是一起在马路上闻汽车尾气都是心旷神怡的。

但是今天Peter在犹豫着怎么跟Strange说让他不要再给自己贵重物品回去交差了，每天看着那些名表都觉得一阵心惊肉跳，真怕他哪天就要倾家荡产了。

“你以后不要再送我东西交差了，说不定哪天就把你搞破产啦。”

“可是我也不想你再去偷别人的东西，别再那样做了，我也可以养你啊。”

“……其实我也不是很想干啊，但是其他人因为我不肯去做什么杀人贩毒的事就已经觉得我是个吃闲饭的，很记恨我了，我再……”

“Pete……”

“说到底还是我不应该缠上你这种好人……跟我在一起只会害了你，你完全可以去找其他家底清白的人。”

“不，Pete你别这样！也许你可以试着摆脱他们，我也不会再逼你，我们不急于这一时好吗？我会再多攒些钱，到时候我们可以一起离开这个城市。”

“你认真的？讲真的，这个真的不好笑。我都不敢想像Yondu要是发现我跟一个他甚至不认识的男人跑了，他会怎么大发雷霆。”

“可能这也是我干过最幼稚最中二的事了——带着一个男孩子私奔。感觉当年我一个人背着家里离开去学魔术都没这么刺激。”

“还真看不出你看起来这么成熟稳重的人还会有这种前科，怪不得刚才一副很熟练的样子。”

Strange听了笑得不行，放松的把自己整个靠到椅背上。

“今晚可不可以不要走了？”

“啊？”

“就留在我这儿陪陪我？”

“嗯……好吧。”Peter情不自禁的想着自己留下来能干嘛？明知道总不可能就两个人盖被子纯聊天吧？可是他还是鬼使神差的答应了……

两人又在客厅里腻歪了一会儿，夜渐渐的深了，于是Strange适时的提出休息的建议。Peter立刻就火烧屁股一样慌慌张张的说要去洗澡，一转身人就已经溜进浴室里面去了。

Strange看他这么羞涩觉得有些好笑，但这也不正是自己喜欢他的其中一点吗？然后从手边拿起一本书开始看起来。

Peter在浴室里磨磨蹭蹭的洗完澡，突然想起来他好像在这没有什么衣服可换啊！连浴巾都只有魔术师自己的。咬咬牙，Peter想着反正早晚的事，干脆就直接光裸着走了出去。

听到拖鞋湿答答拍打地板的声音，Strange抬头望去确实又吓了一跳，他觉得Peter总是能带给他很多“惊喜”，他原以为Peter至少会将就用用他的浴巾或者随便围一条毛巾来着。然而他居然就这么裸着出来了！

Strange咽了咽口水，赶紧甩掉手里捧着的书也冲进了浴室，就好像那书烫手似的。刚进浴室他就开始心猿意马，想象着刚才看到的那幅火辣场景，下身的东西就已经忍不住翘得老高了，恨不得现在立马就把Peter按到床上去。越想越难耐，魔术师干脆草草了事就又轻轻的跨出了浴室的门。

一出门他就又疑惑了，Peter身上现在似乎套上了一件不知道是什么的衣服？还是暗蓝色的？哦不，他想他已经知道那是什么了，这个小捣蛋鬼一定是偷穿了他的演出服中套在外面的那件无袖长袍。只是那长袍怎么看怎么不对劲，Strange在背后暗暗琢磨了一会儿才发现，原来是他因着没穿裤子和内衫，只单单套了这一件，再加上他凹凸有致的身材，完美展现出了曲线美，如此一来竟被他硬生生穿成了一件东方的高开叉旗袍！

“咳咳！”Strange做出一副刚刚出来的样子，强装镇定的走到他面前。

“！”

“我……我只是突然好奇你的那套演出的行头而已！看起来是东方国家的风格，很华丽很特别，所以…………喂！你眼睛朝哪儿看呢？！”Peter本来对于未经主人允许试穿他的衣服很有那么一丝心虚，但当他随着男人突然凝固的视线一起往下挪之后，随即恼羞成怒的炸了毛。

“我……你的——”Strange非常想要解释一下真的不是他猥琐下流，但悲剧的还是被香艳的场景刺激得突然结巴，讲话已经讲得有点语无伦次。

“……你闭嘴！你要是敢说我的胸比女人的还大这种混账话我就把你揍到明天起不来床！”

这话可不是我说的，Strange在心里默默的想着，虽然他确实一万个赞同。可是天哪！Peter在生气的时候胸口也在随之剧烈的起伏，胸前那两团儿不停地在空气中上下颠动，简直比起之前更……不过他肯定从来都没有意识到他自己有多性感。

“别生气，你看你也偷穿了我的衣服不是？那算我们一笔勾销好不好？而且我看你穿着挺好看的，喜欢那就穿着呗，今晚就别脱了。”

“今晚穿着这个……？会不会不太好……？”Peter突然想起一会儿可能会干什么，脸开始有点儿红了。

“现在说这个太晚了，人一定要对自己做过的事负责啊，自己点的火自己想办法灭。还有，你说让谁明天起不来床来着？我现在就来帮你纠正一下这个错误的认知吧。”

Strange就像他之前在脑海里演练过千百遍那样，终于乘着少年还在发愣的时候如愿以偿的把他Peter牢牢按在了身下。Strange率先抓住Peter的两只手并在一起让他无法反抗，另一只手则抚摸着少年嫩白笔直的双腿，缓缓的自下而上终于撩开长袍的裂缝，探入了大腿根部开始轻柔的摩挲。

“嗯……！”

Strange能清楚的感到身下这具火热的躯体正在微微的发着抖，他看着少年在他探入那处隐秘的所在时，终于忍不住惊喘一声，然后又死死地咬住了嘴唇，榛绿色的大眼睛睁得圆圆的，倔强的不肯再发出一丝声音来。

魔术师笑了笑，一边继续手上温柔的动作，而之前那只手也不再去禁锢少年的自由了，他把食指送到少年的嘴边，手下扩张的同时用指尖在他柔嫩的嘴唇上轻轻的戳弄着，利用魔术师的催眠技能逐渐的引导他咬住指头而放弃折磨自己。

Peter温软的舌头无意识地舔着Strange的指尖又不时的吮吸，一小排整齐的牙齿虽咬住它但也不自觉渐渐放松了力道，只余微微的刺痛使魔术师的欲火烧得更旺，霎时间只感到酥酥麻麻仿佛过电的感觉一路痒到心尖尖上。Strange终于再也忍不住，一把分开了Peter的双腿就慢慢把粗大的性器推了进去。

“啊！”似是已经适应了之前Strange温柔的开拓，Peter被粗大性器强硬的侵入刺激到，下意识的重重咬紧牙关，却咬到一个圆圆的东西才突然清醒过来，终于发现自己一直咬着Strange的手指。

“啊……你……我是不是弄痛你了……嗯啊……”Peter绝望的发现一旦开了口，他就再也停不下呻吟出声了，但他也确实很担心他刚才是不是咬伤Strange了。

“……刚才是我弄痛你了，我的错。”Strange又轻轻的笑了几声，俯下身在他额头上偏偏的印下一个又一个柔柔的吻。

听了他的话Peter果然还是涨红了脸，想反驳他又怕从嘴里露出来的只有放荡的呻吟，只好用双手用力的搂住Strange的脖子，抬起头整个把脸埋到他的颈窝里去。

Peter能清晰的感受到Strange的阴茎是怎么顶开他的小穴，再逐渐填满小穴的深处。那种火热的温度，凹凸不平的形状，甚至上面的青筋他都能在心里描摹得一清二楚。过于饱胀的感觉他还有些不适，但那根粗大的性器已经开始缓缓的抽插起来，每次退出去又大力的顶进来总是忍不住逼出他的惊叫。最令人羞愧的是，每次那根阴茎插进去时他的小穴都会紧紧地吸住它不舍得它离开，搞得自己看起来活像一个荡妇一样饥渴。

好在渐渐的不适感消失了，取而代之的是无边的快感，而Peter不知什么时候也终于放弃了无用的死撑，开始学会享受性爱的美好，甜腻沙哑的呻吟后面更是一浪高过了一浪。

“嗯……stephen……快点……再快点……”

“就是那儿……嗯……就这样用力干我……你真棒！”

Strange干脆把他抱起来坐到自己腿上，自上而下的大力顶弄着少年，这个高度差正好把Peter的胸部送到Strange面前，于是Strange就伸出舌头隔着一层布料去舔他的乳头，口水把布料濡湿变成半透明的透出渐渐立起的乳珠来。他终于有机会可以上手揉一揉少年的胸了，一开始怕他余怒未消也不敢随意动作。那两团饱满的胸肉比起女人软绵绵的来说要更多些弹性，柔韧坚挺，手感确实更胜一筹。什么？为什么他这么有经验？Strange当然是有过女人的，他以前当医生的时候就已经有个女朋友，虽然后来分手了。

“嗯……stephen！别再又吸又揉的了……嗯哼……又不是女人……”

“Pete，甜心，我真喜欢听你叫我的名字，再叫一次？”

“stephen……stephen……你想听多少次……我就叫多少次，反正我保证在床上永远只叫你一个人的名字……”Peter咯咯的笑起来，又亲昵地用鼻子去蹭他的脸颊，就有点像他们地铁初识那次一样，但由他做起来就好像成了一只迷糊的小奶狗。

“那当然，要是敢叫别人的名字，我就……给你后面塞上振动棒，前面穿得整整齐齐绑到大变活人的道具柜里给大家表演魔术……”Strange故意压低了声线恐吓他，结果自己说着说着都笑了出来，谁让他的Peter实在是太可爱了，他才不由得想要逗逗他。

“哈啊……那你也……太狠了吧？魔术师真是太可怕了……”

“所以只能一辈子做我的人了。”Strange爱怜的刮了刮他的鼻子，一边忍不住又在鼓鼓的脸颊上亲了好几口。

“嗯……就一辈子做你的人……嗯……不行了……！”

“stephen别……别再弄了……要被你干死了……”

听见他要哭的样子，Strange倒也不再难为他，继续猛地冲刺了几十次就射在了里面。

抽出来的时候有些许白浊溅到了长袍的下摆上，后面更是被小穴里流出来的液体弄得不堪入目，整件衣服算是暂时报废了。

“……呃，你的衣服？明天怎么办？”Peter大口大口喘着气，嗓子都哑了，说话的时候尾音还有点儿打颤。

“无所谓了，说起来你还真是会选，反正只是一件外衫，那一整套衣服穿起来有好几件层层叠叠的，少一件也没什么关系。”

Peter撅了撅嘴，对他明显挪揄的话不予置评，自顾自把头扭到一边去了。

“先别睡，我抱你去清理一下。”

这下Peter直接装睡死了，躺在那边一动不动，Strange为了照顾他的自尊心只得装作不知道的抱着他去了。

第二天龇牙咧嘴的从床上爬下来的人果然成了Peter，他气得跳脚，从离开到回家的路上都直骂魔术师怎么那么小心眼儿认死理。

不过此后他还是口是心非的夜夜都留在魔术师家里，随着做的次数多了，Peter也渐渐不像第一次那么放不开了。

可能是因为职业原因，他们时常会喜欢玩些角色扮演play，比如说，Strange一直都很喜欢那次Peter穿上性感蕾丝短裙和吊带袜扮作他的女助手，两个人就在大变活人的道具台上玩捆绑play；又或者像他们初遇时一样玩惩罚小偷的调教play等等。最有趣的一点是，又是由于职业原因，他们很乐意在床上互相比拼手速，这给每次的性事都带来极大的发挥空间，因为赢的人就可以为所欲为了，而且还可以提高职业技能，何乐而不为呢。

而Strange就不幸输过几次，他真是被Peter折磨得是没脾气了，Peter一旦赢了就会把你绑住再靠在你身上极尽所能的勾引你，但就是不让你爽，每次都非要到最后才肯给点福利，差点没把他憋死。

且说这边Peter跟Strange是天天蜜里调油，又夜夜笙歌，而另一边在“掠夺者”总部的Yondu就终于忍不住爆发了。

今天他一天什么也不干，光盯着Peter的一举一动了，终于在他下午要出门之前成功把他截住，开始严厉的审问。

“Peter Quill！我告诉你，你小子今天别想再给我耍什么花样了，老实交代，这两周你天天夜不归宿是去了哪儿？两周啊！！！天天晚上不回家！”

“我又不是14岁的女初中生！夜不归宿怎么了？又不是去杀人放火！我都怀疑我是不是在混黑帮了？！又或者是在上一所住宿制女子高中？”

“你——你以为你不说我就不知道了？！你最近在跟一个魔术师打得火热吧？”

“……没有！说没有就是没有！”

“你以为你说什么就是什么？！虽然他勉强有几个钱，但是仍然配不上你。最好赶紧的和平分手，不然我就要他好看！”

“……什么他配不上我，是我配不上他！！！算了，管他妈的谁配不上谁，反正我就是不想分手，你要是动他我也不会让你好看的！既然你调查了他，就该知道他又有哪里不好？”

“少说废话，反正不准就是不准！先给你3天分手时间，再不自行解决我就不客气了。Kraglin，过来把他锁回房间里去面壁思过一天，好好冷静冷静，再找个人看着他别让他翻窗跑了。明天再放他出去终结这个错误。”

Peter倒骑在椅子上乖乖的看着日落，这一天他整个人出奇的安静，倒把看守的人吓了一跳，已经自顾自的沉浸到了他想要自杀殉情的爱情悲剧幻想里去了。

但事实正好相反，他开始有些同意当初Strange那个不可思议的私奔计划了。


	3. Fluttering

charpter3

天刚蒙蒙亮，一夜没睡的Peter终于打定了主意，他要跟Strange一起离开这个城市，他也根本不在乎到底去哪儿，只要能离开这个黑暗肮脏的囚笼就好。

正好今天是Yondu要他跟Strange摊牌分手的最后期限，房间里的看守已经撤下去，他终于又可以正大光明的出去了。Peter就准备这么两手空空的离开这个住了十多年的“家”，他的身上除了妈妈留给他的MP3之外什么都没带，而且既然下定决心要脱离黑帮，贴身配枪和匕首他也掏出来留在了桌上。手机为了防止Yondu找到他更是不能带（谁知道那个老混蛋有没有在里面放了什么GPS定位系统之类的东西），以防万一他还连Strange的手机号和短信都一起删了个干净。摸着他的良心想了想，Peter最后还是在桌子上压了一张纸条，起码告诉Yondu他要走了，而且也不会有危险。

也许是做贼心虚，等他小心翼翼的忙完这些以后才后知后觉外面似乎有哪里怪怪的——太安静了，这种不合时宜的安静让他感到很有些毛骨悚然。难道他的计划还没开始实施就已经败露了吗？Peter放轻了脚步慢慢逼近房门，外面仿佛已经成了寂静岭里的异世界，整个基地只余一片死寂，一时间他都能清楚的听到自己擂鼓般的心跳声，扑通扑通。

在这种几近无声的时候就是最精湛的开门技术仍免不了会发出一点儿噪音，他咧开一条门缝仔细往外瞧去——厅里摆设依旧，空无一人。Peter刚刚悬着的心终于放了下来，也不知道他们这么一大清早又赶着去干什么杀人放火见不得人的勾当去了，趁着这个空挡他快速的溜出了门。

Peter马上就要跟他这辈子最爱的男人离开这个丑恶的底层世界了，这时候他本该快活得要命，但不知为何，今天从出门以来心里总一直有种隐隐的不安。可能是背叛Yondu的愧疚感在作祟吧，毕竟这么多年他确实还真是在把Peter当亲儿子养来着。成功的安慰到自己以后，Peter就打算开始抓紧时间抄近路去找Strange，毕竟如果他们想要安全离开必须越快越好，也好避免节外生枝。

然而刚走过两个街区，他就看见对面的小巷里有两拨人正打得热火朝天，到底是什么人居然敢在他们“掠夺者”的地盘上如此明目张胆的惹事？Peter定了定神，不自觉地停了下来，隐蔽在一个垃圾桶后仔细观察着。不对，那两拨人里怎么好像有几个熟人？接着越来越多的熟脸出现了——这是一场“掠夺者”的内斗！Peter立刻意识到事情的严重性，这件事肯定不止表面上这么简单，于是他打算悄悄的潜行至更近的地方去进一步打探情况。很快他就移动了到对面的巷口，然后开始屏气凝神，在隐蔽处耐心的等候着，很快就听到其中一个小头目隐隐约约的声音从前面传来。

“…………别死撑了，刚接到那边消息，Yondu已经被我们的副帮主Tesla拿下取而代之了，现在识时务者为俊杰，这个道理你们应该都懂吧？”

“！”

怎么回事？就在他被锁在房间的这短短几天，世界就仿佛颠倒了个个，Yondu竟然被Tesla推翻了？！这事越想越蹊跷，他之前才一直疑惑，原本Yondu只想关他一天，为什么后来突然又临时多加了几天？还有今早出来时厅里已经空无一人，也许当时他们已经全员出动在外火拼了，原来这一切都是已经早有预谋！

Peter其实一直都知道帮里大部分人都对他有意见，就因为他空一手好功夫却连帮里争地盘都不肯出力。他近战刀子样样都玩得溜，但最厉害的还是枪法，尤其的准，甚至比警察局里的狙击手都还要好上几分。他既然长在黑帮里，又有着这样的身手和能力，却偏偏不愿意去当打手和杀手，也不肯去干运毒贩毒之类的活。在黑帮里像他这样有能力却不干活，只仗着有Yondu庇护，专门捡个最低级的偷东西来混天天日子，也难怪会招人记恨了。

听刚才小喽啰的话，那Yondu现在一定已经危在旦夕了。不行，他总不能放着养了他这么多年的养父不管，就为了跟另一个才认识一个月的男人私奔吧。况且那Tesla一向是野心勃勃，这次造反怕是也少不了拿他跟Yondu当讨伐的借口。现在造反估计已经成功了，回去也不知道能不能来得及救下Yondu，Peter此时突然有些后悔自己的鲁莽，刚才他真是千不该万不该把贴身武器都卸了。没有了武器加持，赤手空拳的对战整个“掠夺者”几乎是不可能的，但他为了Yondu也必须去试。

虽然已经他尽可能谨慎地潜入“掠夺者”的基地，但还是立刻就有一波又一波的人朝他扑了上来。Peter虽然近身搏斗也算不错，但终究用武器才是他的强项，而且好巧不巧他今天身上什么连小刀也没带一把。俗话说得好双拳难敌四手，Peter忙着对付四面八方的敌人难免会有些力不从心。缠斗中Peter冷不防被人在脖子上扎了一针，也不知道是什么药，然后他感觉自己全身的力气在以极快的速度被逐渐的抽干。于是毫无悬念的，N次车轮战之后，虽然Tesla比计划的要多损失了一部分人，但是总还是靠着人海战术抓住了Peter。

“Peter，好久不见啊。我知道你回来是为了什么，Yondu就在里面等着你呢”，Tesla朝里面努了努嘴，手下们就会意的把他押进了大厅里，然后他一眼就看到了被绑在角落里的Yondu。

“——不过你一定要看清楚些，毕竟这可是你们的最后一面啦！”

 

Tesla掏出了一把让Peter看起来极其眼熟的手枪——简直像极了Peter的那把可随意组装切换多种枪种形态的独一无二的元素枪！不，他不能这么做！Peter疯狂的挣扎着，但那该死的药效开始完全发挥作用，他已经浑身发软，动弹不得，与此同时还有一阵一阵的疼痛不停地在脑中炸开，磨人的痛感激得他眼前都有些发黑。Tesla似乎对Peter的反应很是满意，还特意调整了角度让Peter看得更清楚，然后一把拉开了手枪的保险就毫不犹豫地冲着角落扣下了扳机。Peter徒劳的睁大了眼睛，喉咙里将要溢出的怒吼又生生的哑了下去，此刻这双眼里罕见的凶光毕露，似乎就要用眼神将Tesla碎尸万段。

“猜对了！恭喜你！聪明的孩子会有糖吃的！这确实是你从不离身的那把配枪，用它杀死至亲的人感觉怎么样？”

Peter知道Tesla是在故意羞辱他，激怒他，就像逗狗一样逗他，于是终究还是咬紧了牙关，一声不吭。他就是不想让这个人渣如愿。

“别再给我做出那种宁死不屈的表情了，他死了倒是一了百了，但你就没有这么幸运了～不过放心，我不杀你。我早就看够了你这副‘出淤泥而不染’的做派，正好你长得还真是标志，不用也是浪费了，以后就留下来专门给兄弟们泄泄火吧。

说起来我还真是好奇，有这么个小美人栓在身边，Yondu那老东西又一向看你看得那么严，那他到底有没有操过你啊？早知道刚才就应该先问问他了是不是？”

周围的喽啰们都意会的发出了淫猥的笑声，听见他这般污言秽语的玷污已经死去的Yondu，Peter直气得浑身发抖。这样的反应也不知道戳了Tesla的哪根筋，居然更来了劲，还干脆伸出手钳住他的下巴，粗糙的手指不容拒绝地在他的嘴唇上粗暴的来回摩擦。最令人恶心的是，Tesla那猥琐的眼神就这样毫不掩饰地盯着他看，每一处都不放过，特别是三点区域，仿佛已经透过衣服就把他给奸淫了一遍。

“瞧你这小脸儿气的都红了，那就是没操过咯？他可真是暴殄天物呀！不过这也不重要了，反正今天开始就该轮到咱兄弟们来享福了哈哈哈哈！”

“滚开！”Peter看着他的手贴着腰摸了上去，终于忍不住骂出了声，然而这下Tesla得了可乘之机，立刻就把手指戳进他的口腔里来回搅动着，只教他除了含糊不清的呻吟之外再没法出声。

接着这些暴徒就像一群饿了三天的恶狼一样，纷纷争先恐后的朝他扑了上来。十几双手一下子在他的身体上胡乱的抚摸，仅仅几十秒后，外套，裤子，靴子就已经都被扯掉，就连贴身的T恤也被撩到了锁骨处。他拼了命的反抗着，在那些人眼里却像看一条在案板上垂死挣扎的鱼，只引得他们笑声不断，嘴里吐出更多不堪入耳的话语。

一时间有许多只手同时都在对着他的胸又揉又捏又掐，动作粗鲁又不知轻重，疼得他忍不住反射性的扭腰躲避。却不想这正好给了另一些人机会好扒下他的内裤，于是又有无数双手同时要用力掰开他的双腿，强行沿着小腹探入隐秘之地……

Peter努力忍住眼泪不让它掉下来，被这群壮汉围在这狭小的空间里，一股股难闻的汗味儿和浓重的男人体腥味儿快把他的脑子熏成了一团浆糊。恍惚间他好像听到外面一阵嘈杂，很快的那些伏在他身上的人都不再动弹了。

黏糊糊的血顺着流下来沾了他一身，Peter费力的控制着发软的手脚勉强爬起来，脑袋仍旧昏昏沉沉，突然发现面前有一片阴影正好罩住了他。

一个看似这群人老大的表情严肃的中年男人正在直勾勾的盯着他看，眼里还闪过了几分不为人所察觉的讶异，然后悄悄向周围人打了个手势。头痛欲裂的Peter这才迟钝的反应过来自己现在的狼狈模样，看男人好像没有杀意，他就当着众人的面自顾自的弯下腰去捡起衣服，再从容不迫地一件一件把它们穿好。

“你，叫什么名字？”这位老大的声音听起来竟然有些发抖？

Peter似乎也隐约感觉到了什么，他扬起头暼了男人一眼，犹豫了一下，最后还是一字一句地说道，“Peter • Jason • Quill。”

“Peter！你母亲的名字叫Meredith对不对？！刚才我没猜错，你果真是我被拐卖多年的儿子！”

“……即便你真是我亲生父亲又怎么样？你当年就那么随意的抛弃了我们母子俩，现在又来装什么好人？”

“不，这都是误会！误会！当年其实我一直在外打拼，知道你母亲病逝后就立即派人去接你，但没想到Yondu竟然偷偷提前将你拐走了。如今看来，一切都是天意！我今天本来只是因为得到情报想趁着‘掠夺者’内斗统一地盘，却没想到能找到你。正好Yondu也死了，这都是他当年拐走你的报应！

Peter，对不起，我来晚了，害你受了这么多的委屈啊！那你现在就跟爸爸一起回去吧。”

这一大串话语简直一下子颠覆了他整个世界观，要不要跟他走，讲老实话其实Peter还是有些迷茫和犹豫的。然而Ego状似心疼的拍了拍Peter的肩膀后，就直接把还浑身发软的他一并塞进车里带走了。这根本就是不容他拒绝吧？！

那该死的药效还没过去，迷迷糊糊的也不知道过了多久，他感觉自己实在是又困又乏，终于撑不住在车上睡死过去。

这面闪闪发亮的土豪金色天花板成功的让Peter刚睁开的眼睛又马上闭了回去，过了好一会儿慢慢适应之后他才逐渐恢复了意识。他坐起来，发现自己躺在一张kingsize的大床上，并且惊讶的发现这个房间简直比以前掠夺者的大厅还要大一些。

一个绿裙子的女孩儿急匆匆地靠到床边，这时他才发现这房间里还有另一个人。

“Peter少爷，您终于醒了！我马上就去通报老爷！您先喝杯水吧。”

“等等！你先别走……可以先告诉我一下目前的状况吗？”Peter水都来不及喝，干涩的嗓子让他讲话都有些不顺。

“好的，少爷。我叫Mantis，是从小被老爷收留的孤儿，一直只在大宅做后勤工作，现在担任您的贴身仆人。您是前天被老爷带回来的，亲子鉴定在这期间也已经做过了，您确实是老爷的亲生骨肉。还有之前有人给你注射的药剂作用已经消除得差不多了，就是今天可能还会有些感官上的迟钝，不过明天应该就能完全消除了。”

“OK。Mantis对吧，谢谢你了。”

Peter最近呆在Ego身边虽然待遇很好，但他同时也表示希望以后Peter能接替他的二把手，两个人一起统治全市的黑帮。

Peter终于绝望的发现，他这辈子是逃不出这个黑暗的世界了，一旦他真正涉了黑，他和Strange就不可能再有未来。因为即使Strange不嫌弃自己混黑道做坏事，自己的身份也会生生给他招来许多麻烦甚至是生命危险。

他和Stephen，兜兜转转，最终还是要回到原点。

不管怎么样，Yondu是对的，他必须跟Stephen分手。

Ego管他管得更严，天天只能足不出户的待在家里，也不能跟其他人有通讯，他现在简直就跟个古代的贵族小姐一样，成了一个活生生的“大家闺秀”。

这样想要联系到Stephen很难，但幸运的是他跟Mantis处得异常融洽，他可以拜托Mantis偷偷帮他带个信。虽然有点冒险，但反正这也是为了去分手，想想就算暴露了对双方也还是比较安全的。

Strange已经有一个星期没有Peter的音讯了，在这种科技和通讯如此发达的年代失去联系一星期，明摆着就是出事了。

Strange这天终于忍不住偷偷跑去传说中的“掠夺者”总部附近打听，却只从群众口中大致得知当天的变故，至于其他细节普通老百姓就一问三不知了。魔术师心急如焚，也不知道他是生是死，正好此时收到Mantis的消息，他才松了一口气。

当夜晚来临时Strange已经早早来到音乐喷泉旁等待着他年轻的恋人，今天的天气很好，夜空中星光璀璨，晚风也舒适怡人，甚至还有数只夜莺停在树梢上为他们吟唱着动人的旋律。明明是如此良辰美景，他却突然发觉自己在以前那么多场约会中，从未像这次一样那么躁动不安，也许，是因为太久没见到他了。

Peter准时的赴了约。他走到Strange面前的第一句话就是直截了当的要分手。

Strange愣住了，他终于找到了躁动的源头。他都有些佩服自己，居然还能在最初的错愕和悲伤之后极快的冷静下来。

“为什么？”

“哈，每个被甩的人都会问的一个经典问题。为什么为什么，世界上哪有那么多为什么？反正觉得呆一起没意思了就分手呗。我们才认识一个月？可我就已经开始厌倦你了。”

“下次找个好点的借口，这个跟你性格太不搭了。”

“还不是你追根究底的非要问为什么？给了答案你又不满意，你到底想怎样？反正理由没什么意义，你要是实在想听我可以马上随口编三百个不重样的，总有一个能让你满意。”

“你就是编一万个也不会有让我满意的分手理由，因为我，根本，不想分手。这次又是因为你那个黑道老大的父亲对吗？”

“…………跟你这种聪明人谈恋爱真的很累啊！既然你都知道了，那就别再问其他的。你应该知道分手是最好的选择。”

“不。如果我说不呢？我们不能总是这样对命运逆来顺受，有时候抗争才能争取幸福。Peter，你知道我在当魔术师以前是做什么的吗？我年少时不顾家里反对执意学医，好不容易成为一名业内年轻有为的外科医生，当时正在事业巅峰期时却遭遇了车祸，我的双手几乎废了。你看我现在又在干什么？我是一名魔术师！”

“……你，你是怎么……？”

“因为我抑郁而出走后遇到了教我魔术的老师，也正是她教会我如何与命运抗争并最终战胜它。她说我是她最有天赋的一个徒弟，别人学大半辈子的东西我只用了三年。所以你要相信，任何人其实都有着不可估量的潜力。后来老师病逝，我便独自来到这个城市开始自己的魔术事业。这是我人生中的一次宝贵经验，所以我也会用我的余生来实践它。”

Peter咬了咬唇，一副欲言又止的样子。

Strange也不给他拒绝的机会，从内衬口袋里掏出一个闪闪发亮的东西来，动用了专业手速飞快的直接把它系到Peter的脖子上。

Peter来不及阻止，等系好了才看清楚居然就是两人地铁初识那会，他想偷的那条绿宝石吊坠。

“你不是第一次见到就很喜欢它吗？这是我老师留给我的，祖母绿象征着仁慈、信心、善良、永恒、幸运和幸福，传说佩戴它会给人带来一生的平安。既然你的职业那么危险，正好把它送给你作平安符。”

“不行，这不是你老师留给你的吗？这么贵重的信物我不能收！而且我混黑道以后成天打打杀杀那么危险，送给我以后极大概率要转到别人手里的，到时候想要都要不回来了啊！”

“你有没有听过一句东方的诗，‘我心匪石，不可转也’，既然已经把它送给你，多余的话我也不想再说了。”

Peter一直低着头没有回答，Strange忍不住弯下腰去看时才发现他竟然哭了。

魔术师终于再也控制不住自己把Peter拥入怀里，他没有问他，也没有安慰，就只是紧紧地抱住Peter好让他能安静的埋在自己的肩膀上发泄情绪。

这一晚Peter终究没能分手成功，而约定好的短短的几个小时又很快就要到了，之前浪费了太多时间，就像过了12点的灰姑娘一样，之后他们只来得及在临别前匆匆一吻就又要暂时分开了。

然而天下没有不透风的墙，没过多久最令Peter担心的事还是发生了——Ego知道了他和魔术师的事。Ego当然认为Peter作为黑道二把手甚至是以后的老大，是坚决不能选择这种人作交往对象的。不过他并没有在明面表示要做什么过激行为，这让Peter稍微松了口气。

Ego当然不会直接派人去杀了Strange，这样实在是太简单粗暴也太过于明显了，他还是比较珍惜和Peter来之不易的父子感情的。但这不代表他就会这样善罢甘休了，Ego的心里很快有了个主意，他微笑着走出了Peter的房间。

一天后

“我要你找的人找到了吗？谈得怎么样？”

“报告老大，那个叫Mordo的男人据查确实是Strange的同门师兄，而他与Strange在事业上一向有很深的过节，本来就十分嫉恨他，所以也没费太多钱就谈妥了。”

“做得不错。”

Strange魔术师的好日子就要到头了，他很快就会身败名裂，到时候他也只能主动离开这个城市。而这，仅仅是我征服计划的第一步。Ego愉悦的想着，拉开了房里厚重的窗帘开始沐浴起了阳光。


End file.
